Sly school
by Al Cooper
Summary: A fan fiction about Sly, Bentley, and Murray when they were in high school. with a starfox twist sounds like a story soda. lemon, lime, and cherry with an orange twist.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I am doing this story because... I don't really know, I just thought it would be kinda fun to wright about another one of my favorite games. I don't think overall this is going to be better than my first or who knows it might turn out to be good._

It was a warm morning in Paris perfect for sleeping in. But unfortunately it wasn't gonna work that way.

"Sly. Wake up Sly. You don't wanna be late for your first day of high school do you?" Bentley said waking up the tired raccoon.

"Don't bet too much money on that Bentley."

Walking down the stairs being greeted by Murray who was cooking breakfast.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Sleepy. I'm surprised you're even up after that party last night, you got here at like three in the morning."

"Don't remind me big guy."

Heading off to the school Bentley was excited to final be here the last step of schooling wondering about how the classes would be while Sly was wondering about how amazing it would be to be asleep and Murray wondering about how the food would be.

Walking to their lockers witch were right next to each other Sly spotted the girl of his dreams who would later in life be trying to imprison him.

"That's Carmelita Fox." Bentley said as he found her in the schools student data banks.

"Yes she is." Sly said not taking his eyes off her.

"Good luck buddy, you come from a family of thieves and her parents were some of the most amazing officers Interpol had ever seen and she seems like she's following in there foot steps much like you are with your father." Bentley said as Sly started to walk toward her. "And of coarse as usual no one listens to me."

Approaching her locker leaning on it with his hand saying "Hello miss Fox." But unlike any other girl he had approached she didn't even acknowledge him it was like he wasn't even there. The person she was talking to leaning a little to see him saying to Carmelita "Hey, Carm you now that there's a guy behind you?" Turning around jumping slightly because she didn't know he was as close to her as he was.

"Can I help you?" She said with little but noticeable attitude. And at those words for the first time in Slys life he had a complete loss for words unable to even think of the simplest sentence even just a hi. Looking a little creeped out she turned around heading off to class. As the bell rang snapping Sly out of his trance he headed off for his first class, psychology.

Getting in the door a minute or two after the bell as the teacher said " How nice of you to join us mister Cooper. As I was saying I am miss Contessa your psychology teacher for the year."

Again another person Sly was destined to meet up with later in his life. When the teacher turned around to wright something on the board Sly took out his cell phone and started to text Murray and Bentley to see what they had for there first block. In mid text message miss Contessa noticed him.

"Cell phone. My desk."

"No it's cool I got a place to keep it but thanks for the offer."

Snickers and giggles came over the room.

"I wasn't offering to let you keep it on my desk."

"Then what were you offering then?"

"I can tell you're going to be trouble mister Cooper. And I'm still waiting for that cell phone."

"I'm just going to keep it and stay for detention."

"I don't give detentions, I give tutors."

"A tutor?"

"I find someone making people do there work is more effective than detentions. Ah miss Neyla."

"Yes." Neyla said standing up.

"You will be mister Coopers tutor for the remainder of the week."

"Looks like I have gym first." Bentley said walking into the locker room.

"Ha! Look at the turtle. I bet he can't even run!" said Fox. Fox was one of the more athletic students. But though he was far more athletic than Bentley he knew he could out think him in every subject.

Walking out onto the gym floor the gym instructor announced they would be playing dodge ball.

"It's only dodge ball how bad could it be?"

"You're goin' down turtle!" Fox said running up to the line and grabbing a ball. He cocked his arm back and launched the ball at Bentley with the speed as if his arm was a bazooka. Bently saw the ball coming at him and jumped inside his shell dodging the ball.

"I did it! I dodged..." Bentley couldn't even finish his sentence before all the others in Foxs crew pegged him.

"Yeah!" Falco yelled high fiving Fox.

Bentley just walked off the floor and sat sadly on the bench waiting for the period to end.

"English, well it's no lunch but OK." Murray said walking away from his locker searching for his english room. Finding a seat and sitting down just as mister M started role call.

"Caruso, O'Donnell, Johnson, Murray... Your first assignment is to read any novel of your choice that is no less then 300 pages and is due in two weeks for your response to literature." Mister M was saying as Murray drifted off to sleep in the back of the class.

When lunch time came they all met up at there lockers to put away their forth block stuff and headed off for the cafetiere.

"I'm gonna go grab some pizza I'll meet you guys at the table."

"OK, Murray I'm going over to get some spaghetti."

"As am I."

Over at the table Sly and Bentley saw Murray carrying five slices of pizza.

"How much food does one person need?" Sly asked. "So was your day?"

"I got hit with dodge balls."

"I fell asleep." Murray said with half a pizza slice in his mouth.

"And I assume you Sly have had a quite an interesting day so far."

"Nah, nothing much just a couple dozen love notes in my locker."

"Haha." Bentley laughed sarcasticly. "But what happened?"

"Well I got a tutor. And figured out just how boring history really is."

"Me and Murray are heading back to our classes. Are you coming?"

"I'll be right there I'm gonna throw this stuff away."

As Bentley walked over to the trash can he didn't notice that his shoe lace was untied. Walking past Foxs table he tripped and the left over spaghetti flew out of his hands and hit Fox directly in the face. Bentley too terrified to move as Fox got up wiping the sauce of his face looking over seeing Bentley. Picking him up by his shirt saying "Ah, look it's the turtle from gym." Fox said smiling. "You and me at three o'clock in the parking lot you die!" He said throwing Bentley on the ground.

"First day of school and I already have enemies." Bentley said to himself walking to class.

As the bell rang to end the day Bentley also feared that it was also the bell to end his life. When he walked outside he found nearly the whole school had showed up to watch. Before he knew what had happened Falco had grabbed Bentley and was bringing him into the ring of people

"What are you doing here?" Neyla said coming up behind Sly tapping his shoulder. "I'm supposed to be making do work and not having fun."

"I heard some guys getting into a fight and I wanted to see it." Sly said walking through the people with Neyla closely behind him. He heard a punch and as he got up to the front he saw Bentley on the ground trying to get up and Fox had another punch waiting. Before Fox could through his punch Sly ran up and got him with a right hook. Sly went over to Bentley helping him up and getting him out of the circle. As Fox was recovering from his blow that Sly had given him saying "What's this? A scrawny coon! Wait, your a friend of the turtle. Well then looks like your gonna have what he should have had." Fox said throwing another punch but Sly caught it and kicked him in chest knocking him back. He quickly recovered and ran at Sly. Sly jumped over him getting him again in the back this time knocking him into the crowd.

"Come on is that all you got?" Sly said mocking him "Or do you prefer beating up people that have no chance against you?

Running at sly again he dodged him like a bull. He turned around and ran with his fist out and Sly grabbed his arm and flipped him over and he landed hard on the pavement. Sly leaning over him saying "Mess with me or my friends again and you haven't seen anything yet. And if your smart you'll stay down there for a while. Come on Bentley lets go."

Catching up to Murray down the street "What took you guys so long?"

"We had a little trouble."

"Thanks for helping me Sly."

"No problem Bentley. Even if you couldn't win I know you would have done the same for me or Murray."

"Hey! Hey! Wait up! Thought you could just leave me there?" Neyla said running up behind them.

"Well, that was the initial plan of leaving quickly so yes."

"Who's this?" Bentley and Murray asked simultaneously.

"She's my tutor."

"So Sly is your name. And I have one too you know and it's not she. It's Neyla. And another thing you wont be able to get rid of me that easy."

"Bentley, do tigresses have off buttons or at least a mute?" Sly whispered.

"No."

When they got to the house Neyla walked in and started looking around.

"Whos cane is this?"

"It's mine and please don't touch it." Sly said moving her away.

"So lets get started."

"whoa, whoa. Let me get to know you first."

"I would like to get to know you as well so I know all your tricks."

"My tricks?"

"Yes so you can't skip out on your tutoring."

"Well lets go outside then."

When they walked outside Sly climbed up a light poll and back flipped onto the roof.

"Is that all you got." Neyla said as she jumped and grabbed the poll connected to the light and spun around it jumped and landed perfect on her feet on the roof.

"How did you do that?" Sly said amazed.

"I was a five year blue ribbon gymnastics champion."

"OK. Try this." Sly said jumping off the roof and landing on a rope and running across it.

"It's all balance." She said doing exactly the same.

After many challenges later Sly and Neyla sitting on the roof of the house looking at the reflection of the moon on the water talking.

"What time is it?" Neyla asked.

"It's 10:30."

"Oh no! I was supposed to be home at seven! My parents are probably freaking out. See you tomorrow Sly."

Neyla didn't say anything but when she said parents he looked like he got real sad and he did thinking about what it would be like to still have his parents around.

Walking inside flopping on the couch saying "It's gonna be a long year."

_A/N: Wow what a cheesy title. And I had no idea this was gonna have Fox, Falco, Wolf, and Panther in! And who knows who else is gonna show up in the story? I think the name begins with * and ends with ******. what is that name? Will Carmelita fall in love with Sly? Will Sly fall in love with Neyla first? What will happen to Neyla when she gets home? Will I ever find a taco shaped like a cow? Looks like you'll just need to find out in chapter 2. And as always please rate and review so I know what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: All the answers to the questions in chapter 1 and new ones and you will find out who the new character introduced in this chapter. And this will not be a story like the last it's gonna be uploaded at random points or in between chapters of my other stories._

"Mom, dad I'm home!" Neyla said as she walked in the door.

"Where have you been? You were supposed to be here at seven after your tutoring was done."

"It took much longer than what I thought it was gonna take. And where is dad?"

"Were not talking about your father right now and you could of called me, you have a cell phone for a reason. And your he's at work."

"Of coarse it's where he always is." Neyla said under her breath as she walked up stairs to go to bed.

When the issue of parents was brought up to Sly he didn't get any sleep that night he was thinking about all the things he remembers about his parents. Sly, Bentley and Murray had made an agreement that they were never to bring up parents around each other, not that any of them wanted to bring it up any way by them self.

"How was your "study" last night Sly?" Bentley said walking in front the TV.

"Very funny Bentley, but I don't like her that way. I think I've fallen in love with Carmelita."

"Not trying to be discouraging or anything, but you have no chance with her. You're a thief and she's a cop."

"Not discouraging at all Bentley."

Once Murray was up and they sat down to eat Sly had an idea on how to make them a little more popular like they were in their old schools.

"OK guys we need to find a way to get more popular."

"You mean make you more popular." Bentley said sadly because he and Murray were never as popular as Sly.

"Come on Bentley you guys just weren't popular with the same crowd I was. I mean you were like everyones idol in your AV club, and Murray you were just as big with the guys at the gym, you could lift more than anyone there!"

"OK." Bentley and Murray said looking over to Sly.

"What do you have in mind we should do?" Bentley asked

"Well, I thought we could do some shenanigans." Sly said deviously.

"Well...we could put paint in the sprinkler system."

"Or spray paint something on the school."

"No, no it's not big enough. I got it!" Sly exclaimed running into his room.

"What are those?" Bentley asked looking at what Sly had in his hands.

"There the M80's left over from last years fourth of July party."

"Do they still work?"

"Only one way to find out." Sly said walking to the door. "You guys ready?"

"Let it fly." Bentley said as Sly struck the match on the road. Lighting the fuse and running back the fire cracker fly up in the air and exploding in the sky.

"I guess they work." Sly said looking up at the explosion. "OK guys here what we're gonna do, we're gonna launch these into the toilets and turn the school into a swimming pool. Bentley how many would we to do it?"

"Well one in all six of the boys bathrooms should do it."

"Yeah but six bathrooms three of us." Murray said chiming in.

"Don't worry I know a couple guys willing to help."

"Well with that said I'll get the six ear pieces and I guess noon exactly would be the best to do it. It's when most teachers have their lunch break." Bentley said looking at the blueprints to the school.

"Looks like that's a yes then." Sly said as they walked to school.

Walking in the school tried not to draw any attention to himself. Getting to his locker handing Bentley and Murray and putting his and the other threes in his pocket.

"Wow, who is that?" Sly said looking down the hall at the very beautiful blue fox that he had never seen before. Before his eyes were done drinking the sight in he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"My girlfriend." Fox said as Sly turned around seeing him. He continued to walk over to her. When Fox was down the hall Bentley turned to Sly and said "Her name is Krystal."

"Hmm, OK guys lets go we'll meet here." Sly said walking over to the seniors lockers going over to Wolf, Panther, and Leon.

"You guys mind causing a little trouble?"

"What kind of trouble?" Wolf said with an eyebrow raised.

"The kind that turns the school into a swimming pool."

"OK, I'm interested. What do we have to do?"

"At the freshman lunch meet by that locker down the hall and I'll tell you more then." Sly said walking away to another day of trouble with miss Contessa.

"OK, everyone drop off your homework in the tray." Miss said giving the tray to the first person in the row to pass around. "Mister Cooper I see you didn't hand your homework in."

"It's because I didn't do it."

"And why is that?"

"I was busy."

"Oh really. Well, in that case-"

"Wait!" Neyla said jumping up out of her seat.

"Yes." Miss Contessa said waiting for some reason as to why she was a homework short.

"It's my fault. I never went to tutor him last night. I went home." Neyla said in such a convincing way she might as well be telling the truth.

"Well, considering this is your first offense I suppose I can let it go just this once."

After class was over Sly went over to Neyla asking "Why did you stand up for me? And further more how did you learn to lie like that? I can't even lie that good, and I need to lie quite a bit." Sly genuinly confused.

"Well as a kid I got in a lot of trouble and I guess I just got really really good at it."

"Wow! So u just taught yourself how to lie amazingly?"

"Yup I guess so. And don't try and ditch me a again today and we are not gonna be screwing around again you need to study the first test is Friday."

"Ok, we'll study."

"You're lieing."

"Damn your good!" Sly said walking off to his next class.

Meanwhile everyone else was involved with what was going to happen later today was feeling fine but Bentley. He was looking guilty like he wanted to say something and kinda twitchy. Waling down the hall he ran into Wolf who stopped him and said "What the hell is wrong with you twitchy?"

"I've never done something like this before I fell nervous like someone knows this is going to happen and rat us out."

At that moment Bentley or anyone else knew that Sly was telling Neyla everything and asking her to distract Mrs. Contessa because she was the only one that didn't have lunch break then.

"So if you don't mind just distracting her for the lunch period while we put the fire crackers in place?"

"Sure I'll do it for you."

"Thanks Neyla. I'll have to make it up to you somehow." Sly said walking in the door of the next class.

As lunch rolled around they gathered at Slys locker as planned and headed out for the designated points were the M80s would be placed.

"OK. Wolf, Panther, and Leon you take upstairs and me, Sly, and Murray will get downstairs." Bentley said telling everyone which place they had to go in.

"OK. Panther, Leon lets go."

"Everything is OK up here. Hows it going down there?" Wolf said into his radio.

"It's OK so far, wait. Abort the mission guys the wood shop teacher Mr. Bison is guarding the locker room, we gotta quit someone knows we're doing this abort!" Bentley said back.

Heading back to lunch Bentley questioned everyone if they had told anyone and no one had told anyone and made it sure no one heard about this. The rest of the day Bentley kept wondering how they could have known about this. And walking away from school he went over everything and realized no one could have known unless they were told.

_A/N: Looks like there is a mole in the group! Dunt dun dun! Stay tuned for the next chapter and I was watching Van Wilder last night and I could really see Sly as a Van Wilder type character in this story. What do you think? Tell me and rate and review as always! So thanks for reading and make sure to read the next chapter as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Hey it's chapter 3. oh and just to tell you this is the last chapter that is going to be uploaded to this story regularly. There will still be more chapters just in between chapters of other stories. Now I have an completely off topic question well two but one is kinda relevant and its not really a question so a question and a statement. Have any of you guys had any of the new mountain dew flavors? And what was your favorite?(White out, Typhoon, Distortion) I personally think Typhoon is the best. And when I think of Sly and the series I think of the song You're Gonna Go Far Kid by Offspring. So no more babbling from me lets start the chapter. _

"So how did your M80s in bathroom thing go?" Neyla asked Sly and when she did Bentley slowly turned his head and looked at Sly saying "Sly can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure Bentley, you guys keep going we'll catch up."

"What the hell Sly!"

"What's wrong Bentley?"

"You said you didn't tell anyone!"

"Calm down Bentley."

"No I wont calm down. She knows who did it she could rat us out! Do you know what would have happened if we got caught? Expulsion, possibly even jail time for destruction of property!"

"I know what you're thinking Bentley Neyla didn't rat us out."

"The only way someone could have known is if they were told. And you told Neyla and she could have told someone and that's how they knew it was happening."

While Sly and Bentley continued Neyla and Murray were having a conversation of their own.

"So how long have you known Sly?" Neyla asked.

"Ever since we were kids."

"Do know if he's dating anyone?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I was just wondering."

Walking into the house Neyla sat down on the couch and turned on the TV.

"You want anything to eat?" Murray asked looking through the cabinets.

"Anythings fine."

"Anything it is."

"Hey get me ham and cheese will ya big guy?" Sly said walking through the door.

"Coming up."

"Make it two?" Bentley said coming in right after Sly.

"You got it."

A what usually happened Sly made himself comfortable on the couch, Bentley went to do homework, and Murray made something to eat.

"You should stay for dinner Murray is a great cook." Sly said turning to Neyla. "What are we having tonight Murray?"

"Tacos."

"Nice."

"Bulls eye." Murray said immediately after Sly and both burst out laughing.

"OK." Sly said after his laughing fit. "Now you have to stay if Murray making tacos."

"Then I will."

After some time of watching TV and laughing Bentley emerged and came to eat with everyone but occasionally looking at Neyla and Sly. He still couldn't stop thinking that it was Neyla that ratted them out.

"So, how is it?" Sly turned and said to Neyla after eating.

"Well, I can honestly say those were the best tacos I have ever eaten in my life. Thanks for having me here I will have to do it again sometime."

"You should tomorrow I'm gonna make pizza." Murray said picking up the dishes off the table.

"Are you sure you want me here anymore?"

"Defiantly." Sly and Murray said together while Bentley stayed silent.

"Well I gotta come over anyway so I guess I will. Bye guys see you tomorrow." Neyla said walking out the door.

"I don't get it." Murray said as he turned to Sly.

"What?"

"How you can talk to one girl like it's nothing but completely freeze up when you try to talk to another."

"You know what, you're right Murray. And tomorrow I'll get that chance because since the turning the school thing didn't work I'm gonna invite her as well as many others to the party we're having tomorrow."

"You just came up with this didn't you?" Bentley asked turning over on the couch.

"Yes, yes I did Bentley and I was hoping you would handle the lights and music."

"No Sly I'm not getting involved in this."

"Come on Bentley please!" Sly said with his sad face looking at Bentley.

"It's not working this time Sly, I said no."

"Fine. Then I guess I'll just never be able to talk to her and I'll be sad and I'll know that if only Bentley rigged up some lights and speakers in high school that I would have been able to talk to her and maybe I wouldn't be so-"

"Fine! I'll do it." Bentley said not being able to bear it anymore.

"Yes! You're the best Bentley!" Sly said turning to Murray saying "And I thought you would like to be the bouncer Murray."

"I would enjoy that."

"You guys are awesome! It starts at nine so be ready." Sly said leaving to go to bed.

In the morning Sly woke up putting on his blue shirt feeling very confident that he was gonna be able to talk to Carmelita and not freeze up like last time. When they got to the school before walking up to Carmelita he took a deep breath, gave himself a little mental pep talk and walked up with that confidence he felt slowly depleting.

"Hey Carmelita that guy is behind you again."

She turned around and looked at him not jumping this time waiting for what he had to say.

"Miss Fox is it?"

"Yes."

"I'm having a party tonight and wondered if you wanted to come?"

"Ha. You're joking right? I would never be seen anywhere near you!"

"Hahahaha!" Her friend started to laugh as well as the whole hallway.

Sly awoke sitting up in his bed in a sweat.

"Oh. It was just a dream. Well at least now I know the worst possible situation." Sly said as he fell slowly back to sleep wondering what would really happen when he asked her but decided it would be better if he didn't think about it too much.

_A/N: what a place to be left off at. So chapter 4 will see you and you will see it(i hope you will see it) in between the chapters of my Sly Cooper story coming up(I have no idea what it will be about but it will be something I can tell you that). So as always rate review and if you could answer my questions at the top. So until my new story I say goodbye._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: wow it's been a long time since the last chapter of this. But all that matters is that I finally got it done right? Not a whole lot say just hope you enjoy it!_

The morning came soon and Slys MyPod alarm went off. Getting up to silence it and shower and for the first time in his life he felt nervous. Getting out of the shower he dried his fur off and put on his blue shirt and walked out the door with Murray and Bentley beside him.

" You think you're gonna be able to talk to her Sly?" Bentley asked halfway to school.

"I don't know. I hope I can." Sly said very unsure of himself.

"you can do it Sly" Murray said, "You've talked to so many girls why is Carmelita different than the other ones?

"I don't know, when I'm around her it's like my brain stops working and I can't speak only stare like a freak."

Getting up to their lockers before walking their separate ways Murray and Bentley wished sly good luck with talking to Carmelita. Before walking over Sly gave himself a mental reassurance talk and began to walk over to her and her friend just like in his dream.

"Hey Carmelita that guy is behind you again."

"Just like the dream." Sly said to himself as Carmelita turned around. Remembering this to be identical to his dream he again froze and couldn't say anything he just turned and ran to his first class.

At lunch Sly sat with his head down and Bentley said "I take it you froze up again?"

"Yes." Sly said picking his up and asking "Did you send out the emails to everyone about the party?"

"Yeah I sent the last one last block. Except Carmelitas."

"Why?"

"I thought it might make it easier for you if you knew you needed to talk to her if you wanted her to come."

"I can't though. She always has her friend with her."

"So talk to her after school without her friend with her."

"Alright." Sly said walking out of the lunch room he saw Carmelita walking toward him with her friend close behind her. He froze in his tracks and then once again turned and ran to his class.

"What the hell's wrong with him?" Carmelitas friend Alaina said.

"I don't know? I just wanted to say thanks for the invite to the party. You know he is kinda cute Alaina.

"Ha ha! Whatever you say Carmelita."

After Sly walked out of the lunch room Murray asked Bentley "But you told me that you already sent one to Carmelita."

"Like I said Murray I think it will help him if he thought he needs to talk to her."

After the final bell Sly was excited to finally have the chance to talk to Carmelita. He rushed out of the class room, down the stairs and to his locker to get his bag. On his way out he saw Carmelita just outside by herself but before he could make it out the doors he was stopped by Fox and Falco.

"Not these douche bags." Sly said to himself.

"Look who it is." Fox said.

"I don't have time for this today."

"Oh really? Well that's just to bad."

"I don't see why you need to get your ass kicked twice in the same week?"

"Shut up! The only reason you got me was because you caught me off guard."

"Well are you ready now?"

"A hundred percent."

"Good." Sly said quickly upper cutting him and knocking him back a little.

"Not this time. Grab him!" Fox said as Falco grab his arms and putting them behind his back.

"What's wrong can't fight by yourself?"

Fox just ignored him and started to repeatedly punch him in the stomach. Just as Murray and Bentley were walking down the same hallway and saw what was happening. Bentley without thinking reached into his pocket and threw the first thing he grabbed at Fox and it hit him square in the head. He stopped punching Sly to bend over and pick it up. When he stood back up and looked Murray was right there and had launched Fox out of the double doors of the school. When he hit the ground he rolled backward laying on the ground and Falco went over and helped him as Murray did the same for Sly.

Getting up Fox warned "It's not over! You guys better watch your backs!"

"Are you OK Sly?" Bentley asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. You guys go home I'm gonna go find Carmelita."

Lucky for Sly Carmelita had stopped to talk with someone and just started walking down the street. He ran out the doors to catch up with her. When she saw him she turned and said "Hello."

"Hey." Sly said without even thinking. "I did it. I did it! I spoke to her!" Sly said to himself. "Don't screw it up now you idiot! Say something else!" His brain shrieked at him. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm OK, you?

"I'm good." Sly said with his arm wrapped around his abdomen because of the repeated punching.

"Why is your arm wrapped around you?"

"Oh, that's nothing." letting his arm go limp. "Hey. Me and my friends are having a party and were wondering if you wanted to come?"

"Yeah I know."

"You do?"

"Yeah I got the email."

"Oh. So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah you will."

"Awesome." Sly said turning to walk away breathing a big sigh of relief.

When Sly got back he found Bentley just finishing the speakers and lights setup.

"So how did it go?" Bentley asked.

"Well I managed to make sentences and speak them. And you did send her the email!"

"Yeah encase you didn't talk to her I sent one so you would have one more chance to talk to her."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After a while people started showing up and before long the place was filled and everything was in full tilt.

"I gotta go, there's this party I'm going to." krystal said as she started walking out of the door.

"What party?" Fox said confused.

"You didn't get the invitation?"

"No."

"Just come along with me." She said walking out.

"This is great Sly!" Murray said excited. "This is going to be the best party of the year! And it's not even the first week of it yet!"

"Glad you like it because there are going to be many more." Sly said walking away to see if Carmelita had gotten there yet while Murray maned the door. It wasn't long after Sly walked away that Fox, Falco and Krystal showed up. He let Krystal by no problem but when Fox and Falco got up to the door he blocked them with his hand that covered a good part of there chest.

"What do you think you're doing?" Fox said angry.

"You don't have an invite you don't get in."

"Get out of my way!"

"Nah. You get out of everyone else way!" Murray said picking them both up by their shirts in each hand launching them out of the doorway to clear a path turning to Krystal saying "Go on in."

"Thanks." She said with her jaw dropped at the sight of him lifting them both up with ease he did it with.

Unlike Sly and Murray, Bentley didn't really fit in with all the party stuff. He was in his room working on his computer while he heard the music thumping through his walls. He came out only a couple of times to see how everything was going but then went back in.

Someone had tapped on Slys shoulder and he turned around to find being Carmelita. Surprised he said "What do you think?"

"It's great."

"The party or me?"

Laughing a little she said "You're very sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Not always."

"Is that so?" She said starting to walk away and her fiery orange tail brushed the bottom of his chin as she did.

The party started winding down around 2a.m and the massive crowd slowly got smaller and smaller and the floor was reveled cover in red plastic cups that had been left behind. Sly, Bentley and Murray began cleaning the floors Sly noticed a cell phone laying on the couch. He turned it over and found that it was Carmelitas by her name being spelled and the back in red letters. He put it on the table and finished picking up the mess before going to bed to go to school for the last day of the week.

_A/N: and that's it for this chapter of Sly School. Don'y forget to rate and review! Hope you liked it!_


	5. Bentleys Chapter

_A/N: I figured doing a chapter for each person might be kinda fun. So here is the first. And as you can tell by the title its about the young cooper gangs resident genius. Hope you like it!_

**September 15**

At exactly 6 o'clock AM the alarm in Bentleys room went off. The turtle wasted no time getting out of bed and getting ready for school. He walked out of his room to see Murray eating breakfast and Sly still passed out on the couch. He ate then when they were all ready they headed off to for another day.

When they got there they went there lockers and headed to each of there classes. On the way there Bentley was a little early so he went the long way around past the computer rooms. Walking by one of them he stopped and couldn't help but stare for a second or two. What he saw was a mouse about his size with blonde hair and a red cap on. She was wearing an orange shirt with blue overalls typing on of the computers. The bell rang and even though he wanted to go talk to her the bell had rung and he has never been late since kindergarten.

He sat at his desk in class barely able to pay attention to anything. His concentration slipped away from everything and found himself completely day dreaming not hearing a single word. Before he knew it the bell rang and even it being as loud as it was it took a few seconds to snap him out of it. He walked like a zombie to his locker and then to the cafeteria to meet up with Sly and Murray.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sly said waving a hand in front of the turtles blank face.

"Bentley. Bentley. Bentley!" Murray yelled finally getting his attention.

"What! What happened?" the confused turtle said.

"Whats up with you?" Sly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've just been sitting there the whole time."

"Oh. That. I've just been...thinking about something." Bentley said after thinking of a way to explain so he wouldn't need to hear Slys advice, which for him at least seemed to backfire a lot and hear Murrays comments.

"What are you thinking about?" Murray asked.

"Nothing. I gotta go." He said before getting up and leaving. He went to his locker and five lockers down he saw her, the girl from earlier.

"Come on Bentley! Whats holding you back?" He thought to himself.

He walked over to her just as Sly and Murray were coming around the corner. Sly stopped Murray and they watched and listened.

"Um hey." Bentley managed to say.

"Hey." the small mouse replied.

"Whats your name?" Bentley asked without even processing the thought.

"Penelope. And you?"

"...Bentley." He said pausing to think for a second.

"You're friends with the hippo and the raccoon right?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"No particular reason I just see you guys walk in in the morning."

The bell rang and they walked off to there separate classes. The rest of the day Bentley was thinking about Penelope. Her voice was soft and her fur was an amazing grayish-purple. Her glasses complemented her green eyes.

"Did you see that Murray?" Sly said.

"You mean Bentley and that girl or was there something else?" Murray asked half confused.

"...Yeah." Sly replied.

"Then yeah I saw that." Murray said.

The day ended and the final bell rang which was a relief for Bentley. He thought maybe he could get his mind off Penelope if he could relax. Sly and Murray were walking in silence until Bentley caught up.

_A/N: this chapter seemed shorter. Anyway hope you liked it. Comment and review. And watch out for my new Sly story and my other personal character chapters which will include Sly(obviously), Murray, Carmelita, and maybe some others. So anyway comment and review._


	6. Slys Chapter

_A/N: here is Slys very own chapter of Sly school._

**September 15**

Much like any other morning Sly was passed out on the couch and no intentions of waking up. His morning was ruined by the sharp loud ring of an alarm. The raccoon silenced the alarm and slowly got off the couch to get ready. He put on his shirt and looked over at the table and saw Carmelitas phone and he put it in his pocket and left with Bentley and murray.

Getting to his locker putting his things in his locker he walked off to find Carmelita. About two minutes went by and he realized he didn't know where her locker was. After a little while of aimless walking he found in the hall.

"You forgot your phone last night." He said reaching into his pocket.

"Thanks, I thought I lost it."

"No problem." Sly said starting to walk away.

"Maybe we could talk sometime."

"Uh, yeah sure." Sly said adding his to Carmelitas phone.

"See you around Sly."

He walked off to his class and sat there just as he always did with a wandering mind and earphone in one ear. Making mindless doodles and a sheet of paper counting the seconds until the bell would ring and save him from the mind numbingly boring class. In what seemed like an eternity his wish was granted and he walked off to lunch.

He got to the cafeteria and saw a blank faced Bentley.

"What's wrong with him?"Sly said waving a hand in front of the turtles face.

"Bentley. Bentley. Bentley!" Murray yelled finally getting his attention.

"What! What happened?" the confused turtle said.

"Whats up with you?" Sly asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've just been sitting there the whole time."

"Oh. That. I've just been...thinking about something." Bentley said.

"What are you thinking about?" Murray asked.

"Nothing. I gotta go." He said before getting up and leaving.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?" Sly said to Murray.

"Beats me." Murray replied.

"I should probably get going." Sly said getting up.

"Yeah me too."

They left the cafeteria and headed for their lockers an coming around a corner and saw Bentley talking with a girl.

"Hold on Murray." Sly said putting his arm out stopping him from walking further. They hid behind the wall trying to hear what was going on. After a minute or two she walked off and so did Bentley.

"Did you see that Murray?" Sly said.

"You mean Bentley and that girl or was there something else?" Murray asked half confused.

"...Yeah." Sly replied.

"Then yeah I saw that." Murray said.

Sly walked off to his final class of the day and on his way there he saw Neyla.

"Hey Sly." the purple tigress said.

"Hey Neyla haven't seen you in a while." Sly said.

"I've been sick." Neyla replied.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

"Yeah." She said walking off.

Sly walked off to sit bored waiting for the bell for his last class of the day to be over. The words the teacher was saying went in one ear and out the other side being drowned out by the music he was listening to. The bell rang and he left the room and down the hall to grab his things before leaving for home.

_A/N: Neylas been gone for a while thought I would bring a little of her back. So hope you liked it and review and comment._


	7. the valentines day chapter

_AN: just going to say this is not in anyway connected to the rest of Sly School it is just a valentines day one and after this we will get back to the personal chapters. And happy valentines day!_

It was the end of day on the Friday before Valentines day and Sly was going to ask out Carmelita. He was even more nervous than before. His mouth was dry and he could barely talk. He got a drink and started to feel better until he saw Carmelita.

"You talked to her before" Sly thought. "Just walk up to her and say it just as if you were talking to anyone else." He started walking over to her and said "...hey Carmelita."

"Oh, hey Sly." She said turning around.

"Umm...uh...do you...would you...maybe want...Monday is-"

"Are you trying to ask me out on Monday?"

"Uh, yeah." Sly said still trying to find words.

"Well Sly I say yes." Carmelita said smiling and turning and walking away saying "See you at eight."

"What the hell just happened?" Sly said returning from his shocked black out.

"Well Sly" Bentley said standing next to him. "You have a date with Carmelita on Monday at eight."

"Bentley. How long have you been there?"

"When you started fumbling on would you." Bentley said walking out of the school with Sly and Murray.

All weekend Sly was counting down the minutes to eight Monday. Monday finally came and since it was on his February vacation Sly decided to sleep a little before he went out.

"Hey you guys I'm going to sleep before I go out with Carmelita. Wake me up at seven."

"Alright Sly." Murray said going out to work on the van.

Sly walked into his room and got into his bed and fell asleep. Sly woke up and stretched a little and rolled over and saw his clock that said 7:50. Slys eyes snapped open and he jumped out of bed running into the bathroom and tripping in the shower trying to go as fast he can. He got out of the shower running into his room and getting dressed with the clock now at 7:58. he got dressed and ran out of the door toward Carmelitas house.

"Almost there." Sly said not even out of breath looking at his watch that read 8:10. he got to her door and knocked and Carmelita came to the door in a black dress and her hair up. When Sly saw her his mouth dropped open.

"You're late." Carmelita said jokingly. "And don't drop your tongue."

Sly shaking his head replied "It wont be easy." making Carmelita laugh a little.

As the night went by they talked about everything. Books, music, art, everything you could think of. When the night was over they got back to Carmelitas house and said their good nights.

"I had fun tonight." Carmelita said at her door.

"Yeah me too. I guess I'll see you later then." Sly still not completely stumbling over words.

"Yeah." She said as Sly was turning around. "And Sly."

"Ye-" Sly started to say when he was met by Carmelitas lips.

"Goodnight." She said turning and walking inside as passed out on the ground.

_AN: well I was lazy and its out a day after Valentines day. But still better late then never. So review and comments until the next part._


End file.
